harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Galtvorts bibliotek
Galtvort biblioteket ligger i tredje etasje i Galtvort borgen og inneholder ti tusener av bøker, som passes på av Madam Irma Knipe. I biblioteket kan elever lese eller låne bøker for å hjelpe til med studeringen (eller egen personlig nytelse). =Historie= 1950 I 1950 skal Tom Venster ha gått inn i den den begrensede seksjonen for å finne en bok om malacruxer. Han fant boken Secrets of the Darkest Art, som gir instruksjon om hvordan lage malacruxer. Etter dette fjernet Albus Humlesnurr alle bøkene med informasjon om malacruxer, og beholdt istedenfor bøkene på kontoret sitt til sin død. 1991-1997 left|thumb|[[Harry Potter|Harry i den begrensede seksjonen.]]I 1991 brukte Harry Potter usynlighetskappen til å snike seg inn i den begrensede seksjonen. Han gikk midt på natten for å lete etter informasjon om Nicolas Flamel. Dessverre plukket han opp en stor svart bok nær bunnen av sokkelen som begynte å skrike da han åpnet den. Siden han ble bekymret for oppmerksomhet, lukket han boken og stakk av. Gygrid besøkte også biblioteket samme år på leting etter bøker om drager. Han trengte informasjon om hvordan ta vare på drageegg. Samme år sendte Professor Krengle Harry til biblioteket for å fjerne forbannelsen han hadde fått av Gnav. På veien møtte han Albus Humlesnurr, som sa han ikke så bra ut. thumb|200px|I den begrensede seksjonen. thumb|[[Hermine Grang|Hermine, Tommy, Ronny og Harry på biblioteket.]] Hermine Grang gikk i den begrensede seksjonen i 1992 ved hjelp av en autograf av Gyldeprinz Gulmedal, som den gang var lærer i Forsvar mot svartekunster. Det skjedde selv om Madam Knipe var ekstra nøye på en mulig forfalskning. Inne i seksjonen fant hun informasjon om hvordan brygge polyksir. Senere startet hun arbeidet med å lage polyksiren, som skulle være til hjelp til å stille spørsmål om smygards arving til Draco Malfang. Harry og Ronny skulle skjule seg som Grylius Gurgel og Vincent Krabbe, mens Hermine som Milly Bylling. Dessverre endte polyksiren til Hermine galt, da hun istedenfor hadde klart å tatt kattehår fra kutten til Milly. Dette førte til at bare Harry og Ronny dro inn til Smygards oppholdsrom utkledd som Gurgel og Krabbe, i håp om å få mer informasjon om smygards arving. Harry Potter lyttet også på en privat samtale noen håsblåsinger hadde, under usynlighetskappen i biblioteket. I 1993, studerte Harry, Ronny og Hermine noe av materialet fra den juridiske delen av biblioteket. De håpet det ville hjelpe Gygrid med å forbedre Bukknebbs hørsel. Under Harrys fjerde år fikk han tillatelse av Minerva McSnurp å gå inn i den begrensede adgang seksjonen, slik at han kunne finne om det er mulig å puste under vann i en time. Det var til den andre oppgaven av tretrollmannsturneringen. Dessverre klarte han ikke finne noe, men så kom Nilus Langballe og hjalp litt til. Gjennom en samtale med Nilus får han vite om gjellegress. I 1997 skal Hermine ha gått rett gjennom den begrenset adgang avdelingen for å lete etter malacruxer. =Sikkerhet= thumb|left|144px|[[Irma Knipe|Madam Knipe i biblioteket.]]Bøkene er ilagt med flere formler for å hindre urettsmessig bruk og ødeleggelse. Hermine rev ut en side av en bok om magiske skapninger uten at det skjedde noe. Hvordan hun gjorde dette er ukjent. Sjokolade og annen mat er forbudt. Harry visste allerede tegn at han brøt sikkerheten i det første året hans når han gikk inn i begrenset adgang avdelingen med usynlighetskappen. =Låne bøker= thumb|198px|[[Irma Knipe sitt kontor.]]Både studeter og lærere kan låne bøker fra bibliokteket, bare de husker på å levere tilbake. Severus Slur sa en gang til Harry at det er i mot reglene å ta med en bibliotekbok ut av borgen. Elevene ser også til å være i stand å plassere bøkene på vent. I løpet av 1992-1993 hadde boken om Galtvorts historie en venteliste på to uker. =Begrenset adgang avdelingen= thumb|left|I en spillversjon av Harry Potter.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zJIFz9J--c Youtube: Playstation home, pottermore Galtvort bibliotek] Helt innerst i biblioteket ligger Begrenset adgang avdelingen. I denne avdelingen står det bøker om svartekunstner, samt bøker om temaer det ikke er bra unge trollmenn og hekser får vite om. Bøker som kommer fra den bergrenset seksjonen krever godkjennelse fra en lærer. =Seksjoner= Inkludert i dens mange seksjoner er: *Usynlighetsseksjonen *Drageseksjonen *Seksjonen for oppslagsverk *Begrenset adgang avdelingen =Bak scenen= [[Fil:Galtvort_bibliotek.jpg|thumb|Galtvort biblioteket. Foto: Pottermore]] *Siden elevene bruker biblioteket til å komme videre i studiene, er det sannsynlig at minst noen av bøkene er om fag som undervist ved Galtvort, m.m. *I PC/N64-versjonen av Harry Potter og De vises stein, er biblioteket større og mer som en labyrint. Det er tabeller på kryss og tvers, og vegger med fulle bokhyller, hvorav mange er hemmelige innganger som Argus Nask bruker til å reise mellom stedene på Galtvort. *Hvis du fortsetter opp gjennom nivåene på biblioteket, vil du til slutt få tilgang til toppen av tårnet, hvor astronomistudier pågår. I en GameBoy-spillversjon, har biblioteket to etasjer, den nederste (åpnes ved andre etasje) er et veldig stort rom utformet lik en labyrint. I underetasjen, er der den begrenset adgang avdelingen, og til og med der Madam Knipe befinner seg. *I videospillet Harry Potter og mysteriekammeret, er den vanlige delen av biblioteket en massiv katedrallignende område av borgen. Den har to lange armer som strekker seg til venstre og høyre, hver av dem er foret med bokhyller som er minst fem etasjer høy. Det er tre balkonger på hver nivå, og bøkene som ligger ved pultene kan fly som fugler opp til hyllene hvor de hører hjemme. Den begrensete seksjonen er enda mer skremmende i dette spiller. Nå må en gå gjennom et portrett i en del av biblioteket som er bevoktet av prefekter. Inni den begrensede seksjonen er det et sett av store kamre. Spøkelsene bruker også å hjemsøke mange deler av seksjonen, og kan angrepe spilleren hvis man kommer for nær. Objekter som spenner fra bøker til hele bokhyller kan gi liv til å angripe de som våger seg dit om natten. Av og til låser også noen dører seg. På Gameboy-versjonen er rommet ganske likt som tidligere. *I videospillet av Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban er biblioteket delt inn i ulike seksjoner som er fordelt på hver etasje i hele borgen. Biblioteket inneholder forsatt en rekke hemmelige innganger skjult i bokhyllene. *I Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (video spill) forsetter biblioteket som en enkel kopi fra filmene. Porten til den begrensede delen er låst opp i starten av spillet, men låst igjen når spillet nærmer seg slutten. *En annen forskjell fra spillene Føniksordenen og Halvblodsprinsen er at biblioteket ligger i andre etasje, i nærheten av formler-klasserommet. =Opptredener= *Harry Potter og De vises stein (første opptreden) *Harry Potter og De vises stein (film) *Harry Potter og De vises stein (video spill) *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (film) *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (video spill) *Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban *Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban (video spill) *Harry Potter og Ildbegeret *Harry Potter og Ildbegeret (film) *Harry Potter og Ildbegeret (video spill) *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (video spill) *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (film) *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (video spill) *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene (kun nevnt) *Lego Harry Potter: År 1-4 *Lego Harry Potter: År 5-7 *Skalden Skurres historier (kun nevnt) *Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (bok) *Rumpeldunk gjennom tidene (reell) *Lego: Harry Potter: Building the Magical World *Lego: Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World (kun nevnt) *Pottermore *Harry Potter kortspill *Harry Potter legosett Galleri *Biblioteket på Galtvort/galleri Referanser og fotnoter '''' Kategori:Steder på Galtvort Kategori:Biblioteket på Galtvort